Spacosity
by CombineGLaDOS
Summary: Androids cannot feel love...or can they?
1. Can androids love?

Curiosity opened the door and stepped out onto the observation deck of Aperture Science.

While it was underground, the ceiling was made of glass so the aperture science androids could gaze into the sky.

Curiosity wasn't too bothered with the night sky; she was more fascinated with the octagonal shape of the room.

She gasped when she heard the door open, it was 1 in the morning, and GLaDOS would incinerate her if she found her in here.

"Hello?" a masculine voice came from the darkness. It was probably one of the defective turrets, trying to sing his praises to a personality android. But when curiosity whipped round she saw a pale blond haired man standing there smiling.

"Who are you?" She asked, terrified it was one of _her_ new patrol-bots. He laughed at her fear, she was being silly and she should have been annoyed by his presence, not scared.

"I'm space" He gave her a gentle smile before returning her question.

After all the greetings and clearing it up with curiosity that he was not going to hurt her, space slipped his hand within hers.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking puzzled as he tugged her towards a panel in the wall. Curiosity had never known an android to pull on another android like this before; it usually felt like you were being dragged away to an incinerator, but this felt more calming, more of a reassuring pull, one could even say affectionate. But they are only androids right? Androids don't feel love...or do they?

"I want to show you something, and don't ask what, I want this to be a surprise!" He grinned at her.

Behind the panel was a passage way, and as they walked hand-in-hand along it, curiosity tried not to giggle. Didn't even question where he was taking her, why she felt funny in her stomach, why her heart was pounding (and not just from adrenaline)...

Eventually they found themselves standing in the middle of a field.

"Where are we?" Curiosity asked, almost stunned when she found herself gazing into space's golden eyes. Why was she acting like this?

"Outside...I'm surprised you haven't asked why I'm called space..." He thought to himself: _no one has asked me why I'm called space, probably because they knew I would start talking about space non-stop..._

"Why are you called space?" He jumped back. Ok, so her name is curiosity, but even he thought she would be smart enough to know never under any circumstances to ask that!

"Because I love space, space is great! It has stars and a sun and planets and it's really big and huge and really-wait, why are you laughing?" Curiosity was politely covering her mouth, in an attempt not to insult space about how ridiculous he sounded, but she was laughing louder than she thought.

"Because you sound funny, all you do is talk about space and it's cute" She smiled, reassuring him that what he had just said didn't make him stupid, just really adorable.

She already knew what space was, but she wanted to ask him just so she could listen to his loveable ramblings again. It was 3 in the morning by the time he stopped talking about space.

He looked at every inch of her, from her grey boots to her bright orange shoulder length hair. He grabbed both her shoulders, pulled her close and both of them stared into each other's eyes when their lips met. GLaDOS wouldn't just incinerate them if she found out about this; she would turn the incinerator up to 5000 degrees Kelvin for the kiss they just shared. But for the 10 seconds that they locked lips, even she didn't seem so terrifying.

For that short while, the most evil of thoughts was the moment that their kiss would end...


	2. Someone is worse than GLaDOS

Curiosity eagerly awaited her love to appear out of the small hole in the ground, but instead of the normal crawl out from the whole and brush off of the suit, he scrambled out, clawed his way up to standing height using curiosity's grey dress and when he was on his feet, Curiosity looked in horror at the amounts of scrapes in his skin and the fluids leaking from his hydraulics.

"What happened?" She asked, ripping off part of her dress to stop him 'bleeding'.

"Turns out Wheatley is worse than GLaDOS ever was!" He said, both of them alarmed at the state of Space's torn suit and ruined artificial skin.

It was true, Wheatley expected everything to be in its place and resume its duties, and if they weren't, science help them.

Throughout that night Space and Curiosity held each other close and kissed, and on several occasions looked through the telescope space has 'obtained' to look around the universe.

"If I can find a way curiosity...would you like to come to space with me? There is a decent amount of curious things there! We can be happy and live without Wheatley or GLaDOS to stop us!" Curiosity saw the hope and desperation in her partner's eyes, and for that one moment, she didn't question herself how he could make it happen, but thought of all the beautiful things they could see together.

"Please say yes, you have no idea how much this would mean to me!" Curiosity had to hesitate about her decision, she and morality got on quite well and she was her only female friend...but she loved space and knew she always will. Space gotten to the level of desperation that her got down on one knee and held her hand, hoping this would make her answer sooner.

"Yes! I would love that" she smiled, and he smiled back. They would be together forever, with all 3 things to satisfy their needs: space, curious objects and each other.

The rest of the night was spent planning out what they would spend the first week doing.

First, a visit to the sun, then view all the planets, count all the stars...go into the Andromeda galaxy...

Perfect for them both.

In the morning, space made his way back to the corrupted cores bin, thinking out his plan to get them to space, while curiosity returned to her management deck and daydreamed about space...both the place and the android...

But is their love meant to be?


	3. Space in space

"_I already fixed it! And you are not coming back!"_ GLaDOS yelled as she pulled Chell, the lady from the tests, back into aperture and sent Wheatley to spend an eternity in space.

"Space! Oh my god, I'm in space. Oh my Jesus it's the sun! Wow! I love it. Hey! Hey! Curiosity, look! Isn't this-oh..." Space was so happy and excited about being in space he hadn't realised that curiosity was still on earth.

"_I know were in bloody space mate! How's about you change the subject for once in your crappy life!"_ Wheatley was so furious about being in space that he hadn't realised space staring longingly back at the green and blue mass that was earth.

"Hey, you alright mate?" he asked, once he realised space hadn't spoken for about 2 hours. He reached out to try and tap space's shoulder to get his attention, when he suddenly turned round, almost slapping Wheatley in his face with his pale yellow tie.

"Want to go to earth! Hate space, to big, nothing but stars, space is boring. Earth, Earth, Earth!" Wheatley put his hand to his face and sighed, as if he wasn't annoying enough about space, now he was babbling on about wanting to go home.

It only got worse when he noticed him and space where stuck in orbit, but at least he went quiet for a couple hours, maybe 3 at the most. It's very difficult to keep track of time when there aren't any clocks about.

Space's fantasy went from going to space with curiosity to going to earth and staying with her forever...well, at least until they both suffer a catastrophic system failure in a few millennia time at the least, or until GLaDOS finds out and incinerates them both...whichever happens first.

While space's blue companion, if that is the correct term to describe Wheatley, powered down for a few hours, space continued to stare at earth, and thought of him and his love spending many a happy hour looking at the stars...

To be honest, if he ever got back to earth looking through a telescope would be the closest he would ever want to be where he is now again. Sure space was fun, but with the constant whining and apologizing from Wheatley (who was apologizing to someone who couldn't hear him and would probably never see him again) and lack of his partner, Space found it pretty boring.

He guessed his dream wasn't all it was cracked up to be after all...

Now his new dream was to go see curiosity again and see her on earth.

"_Meteor!" _Wheatley yelped.

All space thought was: _It's small...but hopefully it will be powerful enough..._

What was he planning?


	4. Curiosity of sadness

Curiosity looked through the telescope; it had been 2 days since she last saw space...and now she was trying to hold back the tears as she saw him floating around in space.

"He left without me..." She mumbled to herself, after all they had done, all they risked...and he left her.

She took another look, to see how much fun he was having out there, but she was taken aback when she saw him looking miserable.

To most androids and cores, this looked to be the work of what that Wheatley was saying, which was most likely insulting, illogical or just plain boring, but to curiosity, it was because he missed her.

She didn't know why, but she just knew...

"I wonder if he is upset because he doesn't have me..." Nothing ever came between space and space really, but obviously something was wrong if he looked so incredibly sad.

She had recently taken up a hobby in drawing...or scribbling as GLaDOS always referred to it.

The only android that actually took any interest was Morality, who always used to say the doodles were quite good even if she didn't have a clue what they were of. Curiosity knew what they were of, they were images of her and her boyfriend, holding each other while looking at all the planets and stars in the universe, or an orange and yellow dot surrounded in white and black scribbles with a couple coloured circles to anyone else.

Curiosity sighed, and went into sleep mode for 16 minutes, hoping this would soothe her pain.

But when she awoke, she noticed a shooting star, and being the curious type, she wondered why humans always made wishes upon them, so she did.

"I wish for space to come back to earth"

She waited for 5 minutes and then decided it was just a silly superstition that everyone believed.

But when the shooting star, which was a small meteorite, hit earth about 20 feet away, she just had to go and investigate what it was.

When she made it there she just saw pieces of rock and dirt inside a reasonably big crater, which really interested her, and as she began to descend into the hole in the ground, she almost slipped and hit her head when she saw something move a piece of rock in the lower crater.

What was it?


	5. The reunion

Curiosity scrambled around, trying to get a decent grip and the jagged parts of stone sticking out from the sides of the crater.

_Oh dear god it's an alien_. She didn't know what else it could be.

"Hey wait!" That alien was talking to her, and she slipped once again when it grabbed her shoulder, actually hitting her head this time. But not on stone, it felt like somebody's hand.

She looked up. It was space!

Within a second of realisation, she was clutching onto him, crying into his tidy grey shirt, clawing at his yellow collar from time to time. He was holding her extremely tightly, and sniffing trying to hold back his tears.

He only let go when he felt one of curiosity's hydraulics break. It obviously wasn't a serious one because she was completely fine afterwards.

"But how did you get back?" She said it with such a rush, it took space several minutes to reply because he was trying to remember what she said in slow motion.

"Well, in space, this small meteorite from space hit me and it took me and it out of space and to earth so I could see you again and tell you about space and how much I love you of course...and space is so cool on an added note. How are you?" Curiosity burst out laughing, he sees her for the first time in about 2 or 3 days, and the subject of his sentence was space.


	6. Android  Human

They had both seen it thousands of times...

The test subjects being dragged back into aperture by the party escort bot. But now Space and curiosity where being dragged by it...to _her._

After about 5 minutes of kicking and screaming they were standing in front of a tall android, standing about 9 ft, suspended a further 5ft off the ground.

"I can't believe you two thought you were going to get away with this" GLaDOS was furious, you could hear her processors going crazy inside her head.

Space, being corrupted and all, thought they were going to blow out from behind her eyes and rip straight through his and curiosity's heads.

Curiosity just wondered when GLaDOS' rage fit would end, if it ever did... She was attached to her at one point and all, curiosity always questioned herself why.

"_You loved someone as well you know!"_ Curiosity train of thought was disrupted by Space's yelling, and with that one statement, GLaDOS looked as if she had lost the fear she cast that kept all the androids and cores in check.

Space only realised what he just said when she began to stutter and stammer, as if she was trying to reason with him, but every reason would just dig her into a bigger hole. As if the one Space had already dug wasn't difficult to get out of.

"That was different then! I was a human! Not an android!" Curiosity didn't know what she meant, she did know there was a weird file in her 'brain' called Caroline.

"Well, if you went from human to android, so how's about making me and curiosity into humans? If that's alright with you of course" Space didn't have time to give curiosity a hopeful gaze before she screamed yes and dived on him.

And after around 3 months of arguing, GLaDOS agreed. Of course she did 'accidently' say that it would be 2 less idiots around.

And within a month, Steven Space and Claire Curiosity went into the surface to go live their human lives (Combine-less of course).


	7. The End

It had been 8 years since Steven (space) and Claire (Curiosity) left the confines of aperture.

They had gone back to see GLaDOS a few times, but she always seemed to kick them out the door within seconds.

They had been married 5 years and had 2 children, Gladys and Wheatley.

The other android cores followed their lead...except Wheatley, who was kept behind to be tortured for GLaDOS' entertainment.

Morality had got engaged to Fact.

Rick and Anger began dating...for the 10th time this year.

And intelligence married a millionaire, whose cousin was the infamous test subject, Chell.

And they all lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
